


Always Running, Never Looking Back

by notyouranswer (gorgeouschaos)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: AU where Juno is just a little less attached to Hyperion City, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And possibly a little better at feelings, Episode: s01e01-02 Juno Steel and the Case of the Murderous Mask, Fix-It, Fluff, Other, second chapter has summary of remaining plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/notyouranswer
Summary: Juno has nothing to stay for besides ghosts.Maybe this city’s in his blood along with the ghosts. But maybe, just maybe, with this man in front of him, he doesn’t care.“Yeah, all right,” Juno says, rummaging in his pockets for the key. “But you better know how to treat a lady.”“Oh, darling, I most definitely do.”(Juno runs with Peter the first time he asks.)
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> There will be at least one more chapter, I just wanted to post what I have so far.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you like it, and I love kudos/comments!

Juno thinks about it, staring at a handcuffed, smiling ‘Glass’. That smile… It made Juno feel things he thought he’d cauterized long ago.

His refusal is on the tip of his tongue. But then he thinks about it, really thinks about it, and wonders what the hell he has to stay for.

Ben? Dead. 

Sasha? Gone.

Mick? A leach at best. 

Rita? Could do better. He’ll leave her the office and everything in his apartment-- it’ll be enough until she finds another job.

Juno has nothing to stay for besides ghosts.

Maybe this city’s in his blood along with the ghosts. But maybe, just maybe, with this man in front of him, he doesn’t care.

“Yeah, all right,” Juno says, rummaging in his pockets for the key. “But you better know how to treat a lady.”

“Oh, darling, I most definitely do.” ‘Glass’ watches Juno search for the key for a moment before adding, “I have the key, incidentally, if that’s what you’re looking for. Stole it from your back pocket.”

“Of course you did,” Juno sighs, a reluctant smile on his lips. “Of course you did.”

“My name is Peter Nureyev, by the way,” ‘Glass’-- Nureyev-- says, unlocking his handcuffs, the tension in his shoulders belying his casual tone. “I thought you ought to know, considering that we’re running away together.”

“Yeah,” Juno manages, swallowing hard as Nureyev twirls the handcuffs around his finger. “Yeah, that’s, uh, that’s a good idea.”

Nureyev’s teeth gleam. “You want to pack, Detective? The police will be here within, as you said, two minutes.”

Juno swears and scrambles for his go-bag. 

“It’s a habit,” Juno explains as they wait for the elevator. He’s chewing on his lip but can’t seem to bring himself to stop. “Keeping a bag ready in case I have to run.”

Nureyev’s eyes are clear when he says, “I understand.”

Juno studies his face and nods. It’s clear he does. 

Down the hallway, the HCPD burst through the stairwell door.

“Forgive me for the imposition, Detective.”

“Wh--”

Nureyev presses Juno against the wall and kisses him. Juno kisses back on instinct.

The police kick down Juno’s apartment door just as the elevator dings. Juno and Nureyev slip inside, still kissing. Juno somehow has the presence of mind to press the button for the lobby with the hand that’s not in Nureyev’s hair.

Nureyev steps away once the doors are closed. Juno refuses to be disappointed. 

“To disguise our faces,” Nureyev explains. His sharp grin is just a shade smug. 

“Right. Of course. Makes sense.” Juno clears his throat. “That’s… That’s all it was?”

Nureyev’s smile becomes softer, more genuine. “Oh, Detective.” He brushes a soft kiss across Juno’s lips. “Do you honestly believe that, as gorgeous as you are?”

Juno shrugs. He can feel himself flushing. Thankfully, the elevator comes to a stop before he has to answer. 

They make it off-planet easily enough. When Juno dozes off on the shuttle to Earth, he falls asleep on Nureyev’s shoulder. 

(He’s not awake for it, but Nureyev runs his fingers through Juno’s hair and presses a kiss to the top of his head.)

By the time Juno wakes up, they’re most of the way to Earth, and Nureyev has somehow become Peter. 

They spend the night together.

It’s good in a way Juno doesn’t know if it ever has been, and he wakes up feeling something close to  _ good _ for the first time since the HCPD. 

He wakes up to see Peter Nureyev looking at him like he’s a miracle. 

“Just so you know,” Juno warns, “I’ve got terrible morning breath.”

“Just so you know,” Peter says, leaning in, “I don’t give a damn.”

They sell the death mask. Or, rather, Peter sells the death mask while Juno plays the role of “sullen bodyguard”.

“That’s more money than I ever realized existed,” Juno bursts out once they get back to their hotel room. “You really weren’t kidding when you said we could live forever off that.”

“Nor was I kidding when I said that I knew how to treat a lady.”

“Apparently not.”

There’s a brief pause.

“You’re not going to stop stealing things, are you?” Juno asks. “Even if you don’t need the money.”

Peter hesitates. “No. Most likely not.”

“Right.” Juno isn’t sure how to feel about that. The sense of doubt he’s been ignoring since he agreed to run with Peter Nureyev roars to the forefront of his brain. 

There’s a pause. 

“Regretting your decision, Detective?” Juno can’t read Peter’s tone. 

Juno thinks about saying yes. Peter would let him go back, Juno knows that. Peter would let him go without even trying to convince him to stay.

Juno doesn’t want to go back. His definition of home has been irreparably changed.

“As long as they deserve to get stolen from,” he says at last. “God knows I’m not real broken up about stealing from Min.”

Peter smiles, and Juno can read the relief on his face clear as day. “Most rich people rather deserve to be relieved of their wealth, in my experience.”

They tour the galaxy as Duke and Dahlia Rose, the rich, dismissive man with his sharp trophy wife. 

“I can see why you like this,” Juno admits as he slips out of his dress in a casino hotel room on Venus. “Being someone else.”

“I’m certainly enjoying it,” Peter murmurs, watching Juno lazily from the bed. “You look radiant tonight, darling. As always.”

Juno rolls his eyes, feeling himself flush. Somehow even after a month Peter can still make him blush like a teenager. “One-track mind.”

“Only for you, darling. Only for you.”

Julian calls later that night.

“You don’t have to come with me,” Juno tells Peter-- again-- as he packs. “I’ll be fine.”

“I know.” Peter folds a shirt neatly. “Do you want me to stay here?”

“No,” Juno says quickly. “No, I don’t want that.”

“Then why, my dear Detective, do you insist on reminding me that I don’t have to come?”

Juno swallows his instinctive flippant response. He’s trying, with Peter. 

“Because I keep expecting you to leave, and it’ll be easier if I make you before you leave on your own.”

Peter nods like he expected Juno’s answer. “I’m not leaving.”

“But what if you get bored?” Juno blurts, giving up the pretense of packing. “What if you get over me?”

“Oh, Juno.” Peter cups Juno’s face in his palms. “Do you know why I told you my name?”

“No.”

“Because you are the only person who has ever managed to surprise me. And you just keep surprising me. You won’t ever bore me, love.”

Juno bites his lip. 

Peter kisses him before returning to packing. “I’m coming.”

“Okay.”

Peter and Allesandre get along like a house on fire. As in, seeing the two of them interact makes Juno wants to run far and fast. 

“Did you really have to swallow that pill?” Peter demands, staring at an unconscious Juno. “You fool, did you really--”

His voice breaks. 

Rita places a hand on his shoulder.

“Mistah Steel will be fine, Mistah Glass. He’s tough.”

Peter doesn’t comment on the shake in her voice. 

When Juno wakes up, Peter has one hand in his and is sketching with his free hand.

“Wassat?” Juno croaks, craning his neck. 

Peter most definitely does not jump. 

“You,” Peter says. “Or it’s supposed to be, anyway. I’m afraid it’s not very good.”

“M’kay.” Juno slumps against his pillows again. “Love you.”

Peter’s hand spasms around Juno’s, but Juno is already asleep again. 

“I love you too,” he whispers. 

Rita waits another hour before dragging Peter away to interrogate him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all,

I lost my interest in this project, but I didn't want to leave it hanging, so here's what I would have changed:

  * They discuss a lot more of their pasts when Miasma has them captive
  * Juno doesn't stay in the chamber with Miasma
  * Peter buys Juno a new eye with some of the money from the death mask
  * I hadn't really thought about how the end of S2 would play out but Peter and Juno work together with Rita to stop Ramses
  * They meet Buddy et. al freeing the people enslaved like Vespa
  * The rest is history!



If anyone is interested in writing the rest, feel free-- just let me know so I can read it. I apologize for abandoning this work, I just lost my passion for it.

Thanks,

-notyouranswer


End file.
